It is a problem in the field of scheduling systems to provide a calendar based system which is both simple to use and provides adequate functionality to justify a company or user in investing in and making use of such a system. There are numerous calendar based time planning systems presently available, and many of these are paper based wherein the user is provided with a calendar which is segmented by a particular time period desired by the user. There are daily, weekly, monthly calendar systems and systems which incorporate combinations of these time periods to enable an individual to schedule meetings and to plan out their daily activities. What differentiates the various scheduling systems embodied in these calendars is the additional features provided by the format used to present the calendar information to the individual. These various formats are typically directed to enabling the individual to list important tasks to be accomplished during the noted time period and/or record expenses that are incurred by the individual in the pursuance of their business.
The scheduling systems of the prior art also include software based systems which typically automate the existing well known paper based systems. The software based scheduling systems provide further enhancements in the form of an address book and other such data management capabilities. These enhancements are disjunct in that they do not integrate with the basic functionality provided by the calendar system. Thus, the software based scheduling systems provide little additional functionality above and beyond those provided by the paper based systems and do not in and of themselves represent a breakthrough in the field of scheduling systems.
Numerous devices and methods have been employed by individuals to record a schedule of activities. Most notably, the Daytimer.TM. organizer, a notebook calendar based system has been provided to record appointments, activities and the like. Another calendar based system for recording an activity schedule is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,172 by Ureta. Ureta discloses a calendar system having a separate day sheet for each day where each of the day sheets has on one side a grid with numbered rows for recording activities. On the other side of each day sheet in Ureta, is a 24 hour clock surrounded by 48 enclosed spaces disposed at one half hour increments. Ureta discloses that reference numbers corresponding to activities recorded in the numbered rows on the opposite side of the day sheet can be written in each of these enclosed spaces around the 24 hour clock thereby recording a schedule of activities for a given day. A number of such devises are well known in the art. Maintaining reliable personal schedules has long been a concern of people confronted with numerous and varied activities.
Notwithstanding the presence in the prior art of a number of highly effective scheduling systems such as those referred to above there is a need for a simple scheduling device that can be used by people participating in scheduled activities. More particularly, those participating in an organized group activity require a means to network more effectively.